La casa del terror de Akatsuki
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Oneshot contado desde el punto de vista de Satoshi, un Oc creado por mí, que tiene el grato placer de conocer la casa del terror de Akatsuki... Ahora el problema será, si saldrá vivo para contarlo.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Madara Uchiha xq controla a Kishimoto con su rinnegan-sharingan! .**

**Es una historia de terror leve, en homenaje a las fechas. Espero lo disfruten =)**

**Advertencias: Groserías por parte del sexy Hidan, y algún que otro rastro de sangre pero nada macabro.**

**Casa del Terror al estilo Akatsuki**

Era una noche totalmente oscura y tenebrosa, las estrellas apenas se veían, y animales nocturnos rondaban en el espeso bosque. Yo estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata, junto a varios jovenes de mi edad, ninguno pasaba de los diecinueve años. Conversábamos de diversos cuentos de fantasmas y espantos, y es con tantas guerras en el mundo ninja no podían faltar.

A medida que se hacía más tarde, chico y chica se paraba en el centro del círculo que habíamos creado alrededor de la fogata, para contar alguna experiencia aterradora que haya vivido. Llegó el turno de una persona especial, Kaoru: una linda niña de diecisiete años, de cabello corto y negro que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad, usaba un kimono negro simple con un cinturón rojo. Contó una historia sobre la muerte de sus padres, en realidad no la escuché mucho, estaba perdido en su mirada: era fría; normalmente no me sentiría atraído por alguien así pero no pude evitarlo, me parecía fascinante. Terminó de hablar y en cuestión de minutos me tocó hablar a mí.

Todos me veían esperando alguna palabra mía. Me levanté algo inseguro del tronco donde estaba sentado y fijé mi mirada al fuego. Pensé mucho antes de decidirme a contar esa experiencia, no me gustaba recordarla mucho. Me decidí luego de que los demás impacientes empezaron a abuchearme y a amenazarme.

—Bien, es hora de que cuente mi historia —empecé con mi discurso mientras la brisa me pegaba en mi rostro blanco y mis mechones largos de cabello negro se movían a la par del viento.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó un chico de cabello castaño impaciente.

—Bueno, lo que les voy a decir, en realidad me pasó, y no tiene nada que ver con fantasmas, sino con criminales tan aterradores que los mismos monstruos, si no es que ellos no lo eran —hablé con voz de suspenso para animar al ambiente.

Todos se quedaron viéndome fascinados.

—¿Criminales? —preguntó una pelirroja de ojos verdes, mostrándose interesada.

—Si... Y no se trata de criminales normales, sino a los más buscados del mundo ninja: ¡los Akatsukis!

—¿Akatsuki has dicho? —exclamó Kaoru incrédula y con una tonalidad distante en su voz que combinaba con la frialdad de sus ojos. Esa chica era tan distinta, por eso me llamaba la atención.

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. Otro de los chicos se levantó, apenas pude verle la cara ya que el fuego y el humo me lo impidió.

—¿Acaso tú viste a esos sujetos? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Si, y vivo para contarlo —contesté estremecido por el recuerdo.

Todos suspiraron, y se quedaron callados para escuchar mi historia. Cerré mis ojos azules y los abrí para comenzar a hablar.

_No fue hace mucho tiempo, iba caminando de regreso a mi aldea, era pacífica, en el camino encontré un grupo de varios jovenes de todos los gustos y colores, siendo guiados por una peculiar chica de cabello anaranjado y de numerosos piercings en la cara, sus ojos no los distinguí ya que ella llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros y tenía una túnica negra que le cubría el cuerpo. Supuse que era mujer por las ligeras curvas que no podía cubrir la túnica._

_Como siempre fui curioso por naturaleza, me acerqué al grupo, la chica volteó a verme de forma instántanea._

—_¿Vienes? —preguntó de forma directa al verme llegar._

_Yo sólo asentí, y ella me señaló al grupo indicando que me uniera a ellos. Lo hice, apenas me coloqué en el grupo hice contacto con una pareja. El chico era parecido a mí, de cabello negro pero corto, a diferencia de mí que me llega hasta los hombros, era blanco y sus ojos eran un poco más claros que los míos. Su chica era de cabello negro, ojos igualmente negros, de piel pálida, cabello liso hasta más abajo de la cintura y llevaba un sencillo traje azul marino compuesto por una camiseta de manga larga y un short negro, era muy bonita._

_La chica iba del brazo de su novio, se veía asustada, el chico intentaba tranquilizarla._

—_¡May! ¡Es sólo una casa de terror! ¡No te va a pasar nada! —le decía el joven mientras la abrazaba a él._

—_Pero Sanosuke, ¡ésto no me da buena espina! —le respondía temblando la chica._

—_¡Tonta! ¡Yo te cuidaré! —le respondía el joven._

_Decidí intervenir._

—_Oigan, disculpen, ¿qué es eso de la casa de terror? —pregunté con curiosidad._

_Ambos me vieron mientras caminaban, el chico se animó a contestarme._

—_Pues, es una tradición extranjera, dicen que dos días al año los muertos regresan al mundo de los vivos a espantarlos y por eso la gente se viste de monstruos para ahuyentarlos. No sólo hacen eso, también organizan una "Casa del Terror" que es como una atracción a donde van las personas para asustarse._

—_¡Oh! ¡Suena interesante! —exclamé animado._

—_Si, ¿verdad? A mí también me llama la atención. Por cierto, me llamo Sanosuke y ella es mi novia May —dijo lo último señalando a la chica._

—_Es un placer May-san y Sanosuke-kun. Mi nombre es Satoshi —me presenté también._

_Me quedé hablando con ellos un rato. Luego de quince minutos cruzando un camino arenoso, llegamos hasta una enorme casa japonesa de dos plantas, pintada de negro y que lucía vieja, más bien, lucía como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Me quedé callado por un segundo observando al resto del grupo, eran alrededor de dieciocho personas sin contarnos a nosotros tres. La mujer se acercó hacia la puerta negra y mohosa para darte dos leves toques. La puerta se abrió y se escuchó una voz chillona hablar desde la casa._

—_Había una vez una casa del terror, donde los jovenes inocentes iban de visita a recorrer un paseo lleno de rarezas y fenómenos donde el lema era: "Morirás de la impresión"._

—_Tobi, deja de decir eso, los ahuyentarás —se escuchó una voz masculina que regañó al que había hablado._

—_Lo siento Deidara-senpai; pero Tobi quería agregarle un toque somnífero a la casa porque Tobi es un buen chico —contestaba el sujeto de la voz chillona a quien habían llamado Tobi._

—_¡Tobi, por dios! ¡Es sonoro, no somnífero, hmm! —gritó de nuevo la otra voz masculina._

—_¿Y qué dijo Tobi?_

—_Dijiste somnífero imbécil —respondió tajante la misma voz._

—_No es cierto Deidara-senpai, Tobi dijo somnoro que viene de la familia de somnífero que significa sonoro._

—_¡Tobi ya cállate! ¡Dañarás la imagen de la casa! —volvió a regañarlo la voz de "Deidara"._

_Todos los miembros del grupo en el que iba, reían ante la pelea de esos sujetos llamados: Deidara y Tobi. Cuando ya estábamos todos adentro, me fui hacia donde estaban Sanosuke y May, la pobre niña estaba aterrada, ya que desde que cerraron la puerta, el gran salón de la entrada había quedado a oscuras, sólo unas pocas velas casi desgatadas que hacían el favor de no dejarnos totalmente a oscuras. _

_De repente varias criaturas extrañas de color blanco empezaron a moverse alrededor de nosotros, volaban, caminaban, y se montaban sobre nosotros. Las mujeres comenzaron a gritar espantadas y los hombres intentaban patearlas pero estaban igual de asustados. Y así como aparecieron todos saltaron, haciendo que todos los que estábamos ahí volteáramos hacia el techo. La voz masculina que había pertenecido a Deidara gritó._

—_¡Conozcan mi arte! ¡Katsu! _

_Todo fue tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta... Los animales empezaron a estallar y todo el mundo corría para esconderse, yo corrí lejos de allí separándome del grupo y yendo hacia un pasillo, sin que nadie me viera. Busqué con la vista a Sanosuke y a May y no los encontré. Decidí adentrarme más en la casa a ver si los encontraba. _

_A medida que seguía indagando, veía que la casa estaba llena de cuartos, la madera de la casa estaba mohosa y aún la oscuridad no cesaba, supuse que esa era la idea de una casa de terror. Examiné mi ropa para ver su estado, era muy simple al vestirme, solo llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca sin mangas junto a mis sandalias, no tenía protector ya que mi aldea no era de ninjas. Mi camisa estaba llena de polvo, gruñí por lo bajo. Seguí caminando y vi que una de las puertas estaba abierta al final de pasadilla al lado de una escalera que daba, supuye yo, a la segunda planta de la casa. _

_Maldigo mi curiosidad, siempre lo haré._

_Me asomé de reojo a ver lo que pasaba en la puerta. Vi a una venusatrapamoscas gigante, o no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero… dentro de ella había un hombre con una mitad negra pintada y la otra blanca, vestido con una capa negra de nubes rojas. El sujeto tenía a uno de los chicos que iba en el grupo, sentado en una mesa que parecía drogado y al lado de él una olla cocinándose, aparte de ellos dos estaban otros dos sujetos y una muchacha pelirroja. El hombre pintado no hablaba, sólo esperaba a que hirviera el agua, los demás lo miraban hipnotizados, de repente con un kunai hizo unos cortes en la mano del tipo que parecía drogado quitándole dos dedos y poniéndolos a hervir en la olla. Luego con una voz gruesa habló._

—_Él es mi aperitivo, ¿quién de ustedes será mi cena? —preguntó con una voz aterradora. _

_Los demás veían fascinados los "efectos mágicos" de ese "acto" y aplaudían algo nerviosos. Yo salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Fui hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado pero la encontré cerrada._

—_¡Demonios! ¡Ésto no me está gustando! —pensé nervioso._

—_Chico, ¿tan rápido quieres irte? —escuché una voz femenina atrás de mí, giré a verla, logré divisar entre tanta oscuridad que era una mujer de cabello liso azulado y al igual q el tipo planta llevaba una capa negra de nubes rojas._

_Inconscientemente me acordé al ver las nubes rojas, que era símbolo de una organización criminal según escuché una vez._

—_¿No piensas seguir en el recorrido? —preguntó la mujer._

_No emití sonido alguno, sólo asentí en señal de que no me iría todavía y ella así lo entendió. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a irse, le pregunté._

—_¿Estás disfrazada de Akatsuchi? —intentando pronunciar el nombre que me había llegado a la mente._

_No me respondió, me miró con molestia y desapareció desplegándose en numerosos... ¿papeles?_

_Regresé al enorme pasillo anterior tan asustado como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o es que acaso esa mujer... No, no quise pensar en eso. Escuché unos gritos provenientes de la planta de arriba. Supuse que si veía todos los cuartos podría salir de esa apestosa casa._

_Regresé de nuevo a la escalera y vi que el cuarto del caníbal estaba cerrado, así que subí las escaleras. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes arriba, y como había imaginado, todas las puertas estaban abiertas. Había rastros de un líquido carmesí... ¿sangre?, esperaba que no. Al igual que en la planta, era un enorme pasillo compuesto por varios cuertos a ambos lados, me fui al primero del lado izquierdo y me asomé._

_Había un chico de cabello negro agarrado en una cola y una banda de ninja en su frente, tenía ojeras. Estaba sentado en una silla y frente a él otro sujeto de los del grupo, tirado en el piso chillando, el joven se percató de mi presencia iba a por mí hasta que fue interceptado por un extraño hombre de piel azul que también estaba en el cuarto y yo no le había prestado atención. Le susurró algo al oído y se llevó el cuerpo del enloquecido. Iba a irme de ahí pero fui empujado por alguien al interior del cuarto._

—_Siéntate —ordenó a secas el de las ojeras._

_Seguí la orden__ por inercia, el chico se acomodó en su asiento cuando vio que me senté._

—_Mírame a los ojos —ordenó viéndome fijamente con sus penetrantes orbes negras que estremecían mis ojos azules._

—_Este... ¡Sí!_

_El chico cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero esta vez no eran negros sino rojos con una extraña forma en las pupilas! _

_De repente sentí que estaba amarrado y no podía moverme, y sentía que un millón de espadas me atravesaban... El dolor era insoportable... Vi del nuevo al sujeto de los ojos rojos y le pedí que se detuviera pero me ignoró. Luego sentí que de mis heridas brotaba fuego y con ello, la candela se esparcía por mi cuerpo, me estaba quemando vivo, era la muerte a la cual más temía. Sentí que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento, hasta que de la nada cesó, caí al suelo jadeando y veía hacia la silla donde había estado el chico, pero para mi suerte, no estaba. _

_Me levanté y salí de ahí como pude, ya no me gustaba nada de nada, hasta sudaba frío. _

_Seguí caminando, los gritos habían cesado casi en su totalidad, la sangre seguía en el piso y venía de una habitación que estaba diagonal a la que salí. Me acerqué al sentir una voz conocida, __¡era Sanosuke! _

_Iba a entrar al cuarto hasta que vi que Sanosuke estaba reducido a un cádaver, todo ensangretado. Frente a él un hombre con apariencia de calavera reía de forma macabra._

—_¡Jashin-sama! ¡Este día ha sido sólo para ti! ¡Ya es el sexto sacrificio que rindo en tu honor! ¡Soy tu más fiel seguidor! —exclamaba como poseído la calavera._

_Como era natural, huí de ahí, intenté buscar a May-san o a alguien más, pero no los encontraba. Llegué hasta el final del pasillo y no encontré a nadie. Pero si había una ventana, pensé varias veces en tirarme pero la imagen de May desamparada no me dejó. _

_Me escondí en la oscuridad para hacer un plan: primero la buscaría, luego saldríamos por la ventana y huiríamos de ahí para jamás volver. Salí de mi mente al percibir una conversación a lo lejos._

—_Kakuzu-san, ¿cuánto logró robarles Deidara a los ingenuos? —preguntó una voz rasposa y jocosa._

—_No lo he contado todavía porque estuve evaluando con cuáles corazones me quedaré. Sin embargo, espero que sea mucho dinero —respondió otra voz grave masculina._

—_¿Robarnos? Es que acaso... —pensé al revisar el bolsillo de mi pantalón y no encontrar nada—. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Me robaron en el momento de las explosiones!_

—_Entiendo, al parecer hacer esta casa fue una muy buena idea, los chicos pagan más por el acto de Zetsu-san sin darse cuenta que terminan siendo devorados —dijo la voz rasposa entre risillas._

—_Si, además me han servido para tener más corazones de repuestos. Tengo entendido que Sasori también tiene unos cuantos en su poder —comentó el de la voz gruesa._

—_Vaya... Irá a hacer más de sus muñecos —contestó el de voz rasposa._

—_Kisame, ¿tú qué hiciste con los que te dieron? —preguntó el sujeto de nombre Kakuzu._

—_Pues, ¡los di de alimento a mis tiburones invocados! Es increíble que se dieran cuenta tan tarde de nuestras verdaderas intenciones. _

—_¡Lo sabía, nos trajeron para acá para jugar con nosotros y quien sabe para qué más! ¡Pobre May-san, tenía razón! ¡Tengo que buscarla y salir de aquí! —dije saliendo de allí para buscarla._

_Fui escabullé__ndome entre los distintos cuartos, pero no la encontraba, y veía los cuerpos sin vida de los que iban en el grupo. No la hallé por ningún lado._

—_¿Qué hace usted aquí?¿ Quiere que Tobi lo lleve a una de las atracciones? —me habló por detrás un sujeto con una mascara naranja de espiral y una sola abertura en el ojo derecho._

—_Este..._

—_¡No sea aburrido! ¡Tobi ya sabe cuál le gustará! ¡Tobi lo llevaré con Hidan-senpai! ¡De seguro su tal Jashincito bendiga a Tobi!_

—_¿Jashincito?... ¡Jashin, no! ¡Ése fue el sujeto que mató a Sanosuke! —pensé horrorizado al acordarme._

—_Oiga, es de mala educación no responderle a Tobi —reclamó molesto el extraño enmascarado._

—_Disculpa,¡ pero no gracias! Quisiera regresar a mi casa._

—_¡Oh! ¡Pero no sea aburrido! Venga que Tobi lo llevará para que se divierta y se asuste, porque Tobi es un buen chico._

—_¡No es necesario! De verdad me quiero ir —repuse._

—_No es una pregunta, ¡__**es una orden**__! —exclamó el tipo con una voz gruesa y masculina totalmente desconcertante._

_No vi nada, salí corriendo de ahí, ¡tenía que salir! ¡Mi vida dependía de eso! _

_Corrí hasta la ventana y sin importarme nada puse los brazos defendiéndome el rostro rompí el vidrio de la ventana haciendo que los pedazos de__l mismo cayeran al piso, el sujeto no me seguía, salté de la ventana y corrí lo más que pude para alejarme de la casa del infierno. Lo lamenté en el alma por May-san y por Sanosuke-kun._

Terminé de narrar los últimos detalles de la historia. Todos me aplaudieron por mi relato, luego comenzamos a beber sake y el ambiente se encendió... Se hizo la medianoche, y yo intentaba acercarme a Kaoru y de darle sentimiento a su mirada.

Ella en un momento se dejó conquistar por mí, acariciaba con curiosidad mi melena negra y se perdía en mis ojos, decía que le recordaban al agua. Y yo me perdía en los de ella buscando indagar en su misteriosa alma. Pero de la nada, gritos se escucharon y varios desconocidos llegaron a atacarnos a todos.

En eso, escuché una aterradora voz familiar.

—¡Jashin-sama! ¡Hoy te llenaré de sacrificios!

—¡Cállate Hidan! ¡Encárgate de ellos y ya. Mientras yo les quito el dinero!

—¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Maldito ateo avaro! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará en el infierno!

—Si... Si... Has lo que quieras pero rápido.

—¡Probaré mi arte explosivo con ellos! —gritó otro entusiasmado.

—No te emociones mucho Deidara, primero hay que buscar al que se escapó —indicó otra voz que no había escuchado antes.

Venían por mí.

Mientras, más los sentía que se acercaban, más rápido quería escapar así que tomé a Kaoru de la mano e intenté llevarla conmigo pero ella no se dejaba.

—¡Kaoru vámonos! ¡Nos matarán, si no escapamos! —grité desesperado al ver que ella no se inmutaba.

—Me quedaré —me respondió con firmeza.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡Morirás! —exclamé intentando convencerla.

De la nada ella se acercó a abrazarme.

—¿No me recuerdas Satoshi-kun? —me preguntó con una voz miedosa.

Su voz se parecía a la de…

—No puede ser... ¿May-san? —le pregunté anonadado.

—Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, al igual que los demás —me dijo, y me clavó una aguja en el brazo.

La sensación que vino después fue terrible: me mareé y caí al suelo. La luz de la luna iluminó tenebrosamente a May quien mostró su verdadera forma... No era humana, de ella desprendían hilos azules que la controlaban... Era como una... ¿marioneta?

—Nadie se nos escapa chico hmm —dijo un rubio que se acercó a la escena.

—¡Joder! ¡Por qué no dejaron que lo sacrificara en nombre de Jashin! ¡Paganos! —gritó el sujeto que parecía una calavera, que había recién llegado a la escena y me veía moribundo.

—Hidan te diste a esperar demasiado, sabes que odio esperar, así que decidí jugar un poco con el hablador, dentro de poco formará parte de mi ejército —dijo una voz de la cual nunca supe de quien era.

—¡Egoísta estúpido! —protestó la calavera viviente.

—¡Cállate Hidan! De todas maneras, morirá dentro de unos segundos, ¡ese es el poder del veneno de Sasori no danna!

Asimismo, como dijo aquel rubio, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente de forma involuntaria, mi corazón dejó de latir y con eso... mi trayectoria en el mundo terrenal llegó a su fin... en manos de los criminales más aterradores del mundo ninja, haciendo realidad mi propia historia de terror.

**La parte de Zetsu comiéndose los dedos del tipo es en homenaje a Hannibal Lecter muajaja lo amooo!**

**Espero les haya gustado, es primera vez que narro en primera persona y hago este tipo de género.**

**Dejen comentarios! acepto de todo menos amenazas de muerte e insultos u_u**


End file.
